The Demon of Deimon high
by BlindPlanesWalker
Summary: He returned to Japan injured but stronger. With a new school and new year can he push himself forward again? A change meeting with a demon leads Naruto to the sport of war and a boy with golden legs. Can he bring out his potential once again? Or will his past shackle him?
1. The Demon of Deimon High

Naruto eyeshield 21

I do not own Naruto or EYESHIELD21, my chapters are simply little arcs I feel like using to separate scenes or such.

Beep beep beep click… 5:00 shown in neon green on the nightstand. He casually changed into his work out clothes grabbed his shoes and ran out the door. He picked a familiar route, passing houses, shops his pace alternating fast, slow, sprint, steps. He eventually arrived at a wooded area with stone steps leading up, ending at a small shrine in front. After praying to the small shrine, he walked towards the bigger building behind. Entering, the inside was a small gym set up with free weights and various machines and equipment. Picking a random routine he turned on the radio sitting on a shelf near the entrance and began. After cleaning up turning off the radio, sending one more prayer to the small shrine, he began is jog back. After showering, he changed into new clothes, prepped his bag and checked the time… 7:00 am, he closes and locks the door behind him leaving towards…

Ch 1 a New School Year…

Naruto, 184 cm tall, blonde hair with red tips, blue eyes if someone was to ask they would never believe he was half Japanese. He looked at the thin man behind him. The man, feeling his gaze looked up from his little orange book. "What is it, go on don't get into too much trouble."

Naruto gave the man a deadpan look. "I don't look for trouble it finds me, see" He held up his arm in a removable cast and sling. The man only looked over giving a strange eye smile, Naruto was sure was physically impossible but truth is stranger than fiction. "Now, now your mother said she wants an update ever week. And every other day a phone call at lunch, dinner and breakfast. Send a list of everything you ate and how you're doing in school. She also mentioned that you should…" Naruto had black lines going down his face further and further the more the man spoke. He sighed, his parents are clingy, or at least his mom is. A brutal accident the night of his birth, a kidnapping during his grade school years not to mention the incident that ended up with his friend in the hospital and him with a multiple injuries. So his life was a little hectic. He came back to Japan for the reason of taking life slow. After living abroad for such a long time being back was nice. Well the choice to return was his but with his parents jobs he had to move back alone. Or in his mothers' words after she settles a few idiots she will come straight back, doesn't matter if you father is working or whatever." "Sigh"…. Bad luck followed him like a tsundere cat while luck came to him like a pack of playful dogs. ((No clue make up your own idea for this)) Ah he noticed that the man was still droning on a damn voice recorder in his hand not holding that orange book. Well since everything was decided a while ago he transferred last year, taking it as sort of study abroad as he healed from his last accident. He sighed rubbing his face, bad memories resurfacing. "Naruto Let it go you did what you could, running away to japan is not going to change what happened." Kakashi, the man holding the orange book looked at his god brother, as a student of Minato Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki for many years he was a sort of teacher/older brother figure for Naruto. He could easily see the turmoil in his face.

Naruto looked at him seriously. "I'm not running away. There nothing to run from anymore, we're here, it might not be the same but is any meeting after a long parting the same Kakashi?" He looked over at him, his eyes asking far more than his words ever could.

"Naruto… Yeah, it's different, just like how you were different then to now." The two stare at each other for a long time. Indescribable emotions and memories played between the two. "Ah" Looking at his watch Kakashi waved goodbye to Naruto. "Enjoy yourself do what you want, have fun. From you father." Naruto smiled gently. "I got a plane to catch, see ya." He waved a lazy goodbye behind him as he got into the car waiting behind him.

Naruto brushed off his uniform; he played with his glasses, (mostly decretive?) and started his commute to his school. Deimon High School. A small high school near one of the families owned properties. It was even close to an old family shrine that had been updated to suit his mother's needs, i.e. fully equipped gym, shower, small kitchen/ family room. His mother liked to stay in shape, dragging his father, who was unfortunately stuck behind a desk for days on end, to work out together. Of course it didn't have a bedroom or anything just it wasn't to far away from their previous home, back when he was born apparently. Now it was maintained by his mother's company as a retreat in case she was ever back in town. He was now living in a small apartment, a distance away from the shrine and the school. Well enough of an inner monologue to pass the time.

Today was the main acceptance day, for Deimon High, Naruto was greeted by the sight of families and student nervously or happily staring at the announcement board. He gave a soft sorry to a short boy, most likely from the yelling of someone in the crowd a hopeful new student. Naruto left the lively area heading inside to get some paperwork and finish any final transfer details.

"It's there, number 21 it's there!" An elder girl happily rubs the head of a shorter boy. "Good job Sena! You did well!

"I did it!" Sena was emotional, filled with happiness.

In the shadows nearby, two figures dressed in football gear looking intently at the crowd. "HEhe…. Candidate discovery successful." The two shadows instantly dashed out as Sena watched his elder childhood friend Mamori-neechan walk off to finish something. After being thrown in the air and randomly asked to call home, he was dumb struck when the person took the phone and ran away.

It was at this time after leaving the office that Naruto found himself outside again. Mingling in with the crowd as he decided to head home now that everything was completed. It was at this time he saw the two previous silhouettes. They were two students, one demonic looking with blonde hair, while the other was a very large fellow easily taller than himself. The only thought as he saw the two of them congratulating a new student was, 'Football, when my arm is all healed up sounds like a fun thing to do.'

Unfortunately for Sena, his wails that night could be heard all down the street, as countless phone calls and messages rang in the house, fliers were constantly pushed through the mail hole, every time they tossed it there was more soon later. It was never ending.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY MEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

Two black silhouettes danced through the streets like little devils visiting house to house to spread the word that football season is here.

Ch 2 First meeting…

It was a beautiful morning. Sena was finishing getting ready for his first day of high school. He looked at how uncomfortable he seemed in the slightly large uniform; Mamori-neechan was able to help pick out for him. "I can't do much about it." He sighed at his own scrawniness. Turning around he talked to himself. "Oh yeah! I have to bring this with me." Reaching his desk, he picked up the new cell phone his mother got him because of the incident with the admission ceremony, he mumbled to himself. "uwa! So adult-like!" Praising himself on his new phone. He sighed looking at the phonebook Mamori-Neechan being the only registered number. 'Have to start somewhere…' He looked at the clock function of his phone, 7:27. He quickly ran off heading towards the school. He was caught before the gate by his Mamori-neechan. She fixed his tie, giving him advice to find new friends who wouldn't push him around. Of course warning him of a dangerous student who she demanded he stay away from. "His name is Hiruma, and he is the most devilish being…!" He quietly imagined a demonic giant with glowing eyes and horns. Freaking out he could only try to remember this demonic beings name… "Hiruma?"

Naruto had been enjoying a calm walk towards the school when someone screamed out "Hiruma?" the comical sight of the other students freaking out was shocking, when one student grabbed the kid who had first screamed out Hiruma. So freaked out was the poor kid, he threw the guy off running off at an amazing dash. Chuckling to himself he said hello to the female student who had been standing next to the now fleeing shadow in the distance, he seemed to remember her in the hallway after walking out of the teachers office. After a small response her dumbstruck look still looking at the now empty direction, left Naruto entering the gate in a better mood than of late. He yawned he was going to Deimon because it was close by not any academic reason. Not to mention he returned to Japan to rest and gain a little bit of day to day normalcy again. He looked around the school before heading to class, feeling that he should see if he could find the football club, so he could apply early. He enjoyed his day, people asked about his arm he answered the best he was confortable with. Mostly he said it was almost ready to be taken off. He made some friends had people ask about his reason for transferring in as second year. Was told off by a teacher or two for his hair, mostly his red tips. He looked foreign enough that they didn't try to make him die his hair black. Not to mention the extra lecture time. All in all by a few of the teachers he was labeled a delinquent, others were happy about his intelligence, mainly those who called on him because he was new, or looked like a delinquent or just cause, and found that while he seemed lazy he paid attention in class and had a decent grasp of the lesson. All in all the first day was eventful.

While Naruto was dealing with fitting in with his new classmates, people telling him he should be glad to get a normal class since a certain person named Hiruma was not in the class. Poor Sena after running away from the panicking students was unfortunately caught by the very people who used him as a bag boy and errand boy the most during middle school. The down side of an escalator school, most students who went to Deimon Middle are now attending Deimon High. Being the first day and close to the start of school they only intimidated him looked through his bag finding his new cell phone obviously happy at an easier way of contacting him put his number onto one of their own phones before letting him go to class. It during one of the breaks between classes that he received a text.

Hey Boy, Pay up the Janken bet. Tell us when you're gonna get it to us.

Sena ended up on the side of the school, staring at three taller boys, who were smoking. Not expecting anything pleasant, the first words spoken were. "Sena did you bring us what we told you to get?" Unable to respond properly he was chased off with a harsh time limit of five minutes. He could only run, run as fast as his courage to go against them was small, screaming in his heart. 'Why does this always happen to meeeeeeeeeee!? Only to return later with bad news that what they wanted had been sold out. An immediate order of punishment was issued, leaving Sena crying out in fear, yelling out his sad past of being these three's errand boy from very early grade school. They dragged him away from the more public side of the school to a small worn down storage shed. Opening up the door, what was inside was odds and ends of magazines and other papers, lockers, a desk and TV. American football equipment from uniforms, helmets, shoes, even a pile of footballs in a trashcan scattered everywhere. One of the trio casually tossed him into the mess. As the group of three fiddled around with the different equipment, Sena could only stay on the ground feeling if he brought attention back to himself they would start the beating. Their fun was interrupted when the door was opened blocked by an extremely heavy weight teen that easily filled up the doorway.

It could be said that the situation of three larger teens in with the fourth; one smaller boy ruffled and on the floor would mostly bring to mind bullying but this teen was different, his life was football, his meals were football, and his friends were football…. (Oh, boy you get my point right.) Extreme excitement coursed through him he pointed at the four, "You guys… Could it be….? That you guys want to join the Club!?" Like some sort of grand reveal in a detective show he faced them down with his conclusion. Only to get a repeating grunt of, "wha?" Coming to their senses they egged one on, commenting, "Hey, just knock him out. Hit him on the right or something." C'mon! Tackle him! Give you all you got." As the third struggled to knock down the boy still in the doorway, after an obvious struggle the three of them all put their back into it. This poor poor idiot. His response to obvious violence was a quizzical. "Huh? Oh, you guys want to do the tryouts now?" Happily accepting their struggle in his bosom. "Ah, you guys want to be lineman!" He set himself properly, "Remember when you blocking, you push with the palm of your hand." With his flames of youth burning, "LIKE THIS! This is how it's done! As he tossed the three out of the small clubhouse throwing them into the school wall. "Hya! Oh no! Are you guys alright?!" Realizing his great mistake he ran to the down students, who seeing him coming over, ran off throwing off and leaving behind all of the equipment they had picked up from the club house. He was so dejected he mumbled to himself as he picked up the dropped equipment and reentered the clubhouse. "Oh…. And that was the first time we had new recruits." Only to see the still flummoxed Sena sitting on the floor. Sena was quickly sat down at a small school desk as the older and larger boy went around smacking off junk, placing Cake and preparing drinks.  
"Here you go. Don't mind these, sit here…" "Want some Tea? Coffee?" "OH! No no, that's okay…" Sena could only tell this enthusiastic student the truth. "Um you see… Actually, I'm not here to be a new recruit…" He looked apologetic, only for the other boy to descend into a great depression his body slouching low. "Ahh… No…. It's okay I don't mind… don't mind…. Uwaaah… want some Tea….?" Sena could only feel that his refusal was taken way to hard. After awhile Sena could only look around, feeling put off by the entire sugar cube container being dropped into the boys tea. Happily taking one cube himself. 'Sports club eh? Not for me at all… Seems pretty cool but… It's impossible for me… I can't even do dodgeball as a sport.'

Sena perked up when the other boy's distress was given voice. "Even after all that, we're still left with only two members. And the tryouts are coming up too…"

"You can't play rugby with only two people?" Sena tried his best to make conversation.

"You can't have just two people. And it's not rugby it's American Football." Happy to talk football with someone, he wanted to share his passion. "You need to have at least eleven people to play a game. When the sports meet comes, we need to have enough members to save the club." Going over to the TV in the corner grabbing a tape, he put it in. "Here's a clip of last year's game. Watch it! You'll see that American Football is fun!"

For poor Sena the group of uniformed players violently clashing against each other some even flying off to the side was scary. Not to mention in the next moment from the screen came… "This guy's in bad shape! Get the stretcher!" The other could only laugh dryly, "Two guys were knocked out cold, but it was only our first loss.

Feeling totally frightened he could only think to himself, 'there's no way in hell I'm going to play this sport!'

"At the rate we're moving… The Christmas Bowl is just wishful thinking…" The other boy mood seemed to turn to gloom again.

Picking up a new term. "Christmas Bowl?"

"It's the finals. The game is only played once a year, every Christmas! The strongest of all the teams clash there! It's Fantastic! It's played at the Tokyo stadium with replays being shown on its aurora vision!" He longing in his voice and face made Sena dreamy. "It's the ultimate battlefield for war! Someday, we will also stand on that field! Wouldn't you agree?" Even though we lost our first battle, we will make it back into the tournament! All of us, together! We will definitely clash heads with our opponents! Just thinking about it gets me Fired up!" His clear face and conviction drew Sena in something stirred from his conviction.

At this time Naruto was watching the 18th person run fleeing in terror. All he did was ask who was the captain of the football team and where he could find them. A small troop of students gathered behind him. "What are you doing?" After hearing all this screaming a student had rushed one of the high school student committee members over. Naruto turned around, he pushed up his glasses, more a habit and time waster to appreciate the girl in front of him. "Um, well I'm Uzumaki Naruto I'm a new second year, and I'm trying to get in touch with the captain of the American Football team so I can sign up, I'll be all healed up in time for the season." He slightly lifted his arm still stuck in the sling. The girl in front on him gave him a queer look, and heaved a deep sigh… Well it was better than her fleeing in terror. He sweat dropped at his own logic.

Sena looked over at the poster hanging on the wall seeing a notice for a new manager! Obviously not a dangerous physical activity. He asked, "That sign over there… what's does a team manager do?"

Noticing the switch in topic the larger boy also looked at the poster. "Huh? A team manager? A team manager is responsible for scouting and analyzing the opponents' plays. He is also the one that set games up with other schools. Management is also part of the person's task as well as executive management to the team itself. Sena let his own imagination run wild with him being the best manager ever, thinking something respectable to do, not to mention Mamori did mention, 'you should do something for yourself.'

"Oh that's right! Can I be your team manager?"

So ecstatic was the bigger boy he screamed. " EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? Of… Of course you can!" his big frame easily swinging Sena to and fro. The atmosphere grew lively. "Alright! Lets aim towards the Christmas Bowl Together!

Ch 3 Legs of a Coward…

Sena was walking happily home now staring at his now slightly fuller phone book, a new name Kurita Ryoukan the name of the larger boy. His happiness was suddenly and violently smashed when he was punched by one of the boys who had forced him earlier. "We've been waiting for you." Was the ominous sentence spoken to his shock, not expecting such a situation.

"You've seem to have gotten all chummy with the fat kid. Renraku-sama has to teach his pasha a lesson. Don't even dare try to run away like last time." Sena could only summit his courage not enough to face his tormentor, the situation worsening as they took out a metal bat and conversed amongst themselves about planning to push some fake offense on to Kurita to crush him and his American Football club.

Sena was shocked; Kurita his new friend was being targeted. A smidge of bravery grew in his heart.  
"No… Never… I will never do that for you…You can beat me up however you want…! But I will never cooperate with you!" He braved against his bullies. Their looks of surprise quickly changed to acceptance as they restrained him and took his phone. One of them warmed up with bat. It of course withered the new sprout of courage to dust.

"Oh well, too bad then better find a new body." He could only helplessly scream in his mind 'Shit they're definitely gonna beat the crap outta me!'

One of the boys looked through his phone keeping it easily out of his reach. "Ha! You're hiding a girls number in here!" Passing the phone over to another of the trio. "That Kurata guy is also in here." After taking out his own phone the one who had originally gotten Sena's phone suggested. "Maybe we should leave the girl a message." Sena was incensed his only button was his protector Mamori-neechan. He grappled for the phone biting the hand holding it before grabbing it and his bag and dashing off dangerously on the railing of the bridge the confrontation happened on. The boy with the bat had rushed over a little late his swing whiffing as Sena dashed off. "Shit! He's getting away!" Unhappy and mad the three chased after him. The three were quick to act "Beat him to the station!" "Got it!"

Naruto had made it to the nearby market, shopping based on his mother desired diet for him to have. The girl Mamori Anezaki had listen to him patiently obviously not put off either by his height or his features, had helped him get a registration form filled out, commenting on how she knew the captain and would give it over to him. She also persuaded him that today she'll talk with the captain about his injury and make sure he is informed that he'll be in playing condition soon. In her mind she wanted to prevent Hiruma from taking another innocent, planning to lecture him about his new team member not to mention a list that got longer by the day. Unfortunately she missed him later that day, could only tell herself she would give it over tomorrow. She wasn't worried she at least told Naruto where the clubhouse was so he could make his introduction there. He was not in any rush as he searched around this new market. Down the street coming out of a Convenience store was Hiruma buying some casual items for himself. He caught sight of Sena who had a slightly manic expression easily reminding Hiruma who had seen him when he and Kurita had thrown him up in the air during the acceptance ceremony.

Sena was frantically looking around. His mind was a mess. 'Can I lose them in the crowd….? No… any detours…? Shit! No use! Which way should I take to the station?!' He shook as the chasing bullies voices and sounds of their running came from down the ally he had run out of. Looking at his phone feeling a little braver fighting for his two friends in his phonebook, he set himself. His eyes turned sharp, for him years of running had given him a foresight into the fastest route for himself to get through the crowd.

Unknown to him the bully with the bat was close silently cheering as he was in arms reach of Sena.

Sena burst off, his speed causing the two bullies to stumble and Hiruma to feel the wind as he was past by. He was fast, his each turn sharp, his eyes constantly looking for the next path. He passing by so swiftly it surprised people. Naruto was surprised to see a small fast moving object flying towards him, Sena was surprised when a sharp turn changed into a straight path as someone moved out of his way. Naruto whistled to himself as the kid who was running past him sped off. Not interested in why he was running he went over to a nearby ramen stand feeling hungry. To Hiruma in the distance Sena carrying his cellphone in his hands reminded him of a football running back. The two bullyies were caught in the crowd far behind. But the third and final bully had taken a different path altogether skipping the market. He placed himself easily in front of the running Sena. Sena surprised to see him made a small hop putting him into a quick running spin moving past the bully, his fast turn throwing off the delinquent. His buddies could be seen behind now out of the crowd. Hiruma who had his interest peaked, came running off to the side, happily thinking 'Oh! A spin move!' Sena was able to quickly get by the subway gate, while the bullies were too disorganized and crashed into each other at the gate.

Hiruma had found a high fence to position himself on, now able to see the frantic Sena running down the stairs. "Hee! I won't make ittttttttttttttttt!"

Hiruma thought to himself 'Not yet… Keep going… Not yet keep those legs moving,' the image in his head of a football running back and the scared kid overlapping, "DIVE!" Sena feeling it the only way took a leap, his momentum allowing him to fly through the closing doors. To the astonished riders the now jumbled Sena could only "Ahahah excuse me…" The three delinquents were breathlessly trying to reach Sena who was already safe inside the carriage. The last bully to reach the stairs tripped crashing into his two friends on the stairs bringing them all down to the bottom in a pile. As if to mock them a pleasant train announcement rang.

Ding dong "Please do not run it is very dangerous." Ding dong.

The piled bullies were savagely sat upon by Hiruma, who knows how he got to the platform not long after the train left sitting on bully a's face. "TOUCHDOWN! YAAA HAAAA!"

Ch 4 Recruited as a…

The Second day of school had just ended…

Kurita and Hiruma were happily walking towards the team shed. "Yep! We got a new recruit just yesterday!" Hiruma holing a suspicious package agreed. "Hey! I found someone too! Well this guy will be our golden-legged running back! He's so full of energy I had to make sure he joined!" With a great smile Kurita responded. "That's great! I can't wait to meet this guy… Hiruma!" Hiruma tore off the covering of the package revealing a machine gun. "Follow me! I've arranged a meeting." Hiruma kicked open the door to the shed letting loose a salvo of bullets upon an obviously kidnapped Sena hanging from the ceiling mouth covered. "Here he is! Prepare a recruitment form!" "Sena-Kun?!" was the great cry from Kurita. This scene of Kurita trying to get Sena who was tied up flailing, while Hiruma laughed in the corner was what Naruto walked into. Since he hadn't seen Mamori-san today he came believing she had kept her side of her promise. Feeling confident that they would be fine waiting for his cast to be off and him getting his doctors ok he wouldn't be benched long.

The aforementioned Mamori-san was putting on her walking shoes, after checking Sena's locker to see his walking shoes, she happily thought to herself. 'He's still here. Maybe he joined a club. That's good then. Even if we don't go home together, I'll still see him in school. That's right… You're not a child anymore, Sena.' Poor Naruto didn't know Mamori had totally forgotten the application form in her bag, her mothering vision for Sena override any other thoughts. Naruto at this time had walked over to the Football teams shed. Hoping that they would give him a chance, even if he was injured right now. Unfortunately when he opened the door Hiruma interested in seeing someone come to the clubhouse even though the person was easily 180 cm fit and athletic the arm in the brace put a frown on his face. Kurita now with Sena free was more than happy to welcome Naruto into the cramp small room.

"Um I'm here to join the football club." The reactions of the people in the room couldn't have been any more different; was jumping in happiness while Hiruma was straight forward, "No if you can't play then there's no point." He pointed his gun at Naruto. Feeling flustered he quickly said, "In just a few days my cast comes off so I will be able to play very soon and in the meantime I can help out with other stuff." Hiruma gave demonic smile after a moment. "OK your in sit over there, we'll get the paperwork down latter, lets deal with the shorty first." Looking over at Sena he forced in to try on a full uniform number 21 with a tinted eye shield. Naruto this was more like a black mail session than a tryout for this kid, whose name he learned from the big guy, was Sena. "OOOH! Number 21! The eyeshield looks cool!" Kurita was excited even though Sena wanted to be a manager he was excited by anything football. "Having this kind of look in the game, his hidden talents will rise up." Was Hiruma's response.

Sena seemed to see something off with that sentence. "Game? No I'm going to be the team manager." But was frightened with Hiruma popping out a used round from the gun. "Listen here… during the game you will not be Kobayakawa Sena… Instead you will be known as… EYESHIELD21!

Naruto snorted from the side, Hiruma gave him a glare. Returning to a devil smile as Sena complained. "But I wanna be the team Manager!" "Then you can be both!" Naruto could only smile what an odd bunch, yawning as Hiruma bullied Sena.

Off somewhere on school grounds the three childhood bullies of Sena were unhappily staring at posters of their nudity taken as blackmail.

Ch 5 Basics…

Mamori and Sena were walking to school early the next morning.  
"The American Football Club?!" astonished at the small boy's choice.

"Well… Kurita is really nice! But Hiruma is the Worst person."

"I told you not to push yourself too much."

"Ah, there's also Naruto, he seems a low key, but he seems to fit to what Hiruma and Kurita say a standard person at least physically. There's still more to it like ability and stuff I haven't really gotten to it yet. But he's injured right now but it seems like he'll be able to play soon."

"AH, I forgot." Fishing out a folded sheet, unfolding it showed a list of information and a recruitment sheet signed for Naruto Uzumaki. "I said I would go talk to Hiruma about this. Ah, he must have been so confused." Looking at her franticness, he thought back to yesterday. Hiruma and Naruto had discussed off to the side for a while what they talked about he didn't know. "Maybe, but it seemed to have worked out just fine."

"I have to apologize later. But this American football tournament it's not really for you. Why is Sena playing such a sport when he is very fragile and weak?" She seemed nervous and absolute. "Don't say such things." Softly off the side Sena responded.

"Listen, I'm a member of the honors society if something bad happens, tell me right away, okay?"

"Don't Worry, It'll be alright. I'm not a player, but a manager." She sighed in relief.

"I'm not going to play, I'm just in charge of management." Looking over at Sena and realizing the time, "Huh? But why are you here so early in the morning?"

Fixing his tie, a little self-important like. "Because we have a team meeting!"

Naruto was already in the shed when Sena walked in. Hiruma was getting changed handing a uniform over to Sena to get changed into as well. Which he did as he small talked with Naruto about why he came to Deimon and such talk. Before he knew it he was hog tied by Hiruma and was being dragged to the field, Naruto in sweats jogged behind. Out on the field was Kurita all geared up practicing against a standard lineman dummy. "So lets begin the morning Practice!" "AH Quit itttttttttt!"

Hiruma greeted Kurita. "Its not too early, is it?" "Ah good morning!"

Naruto help untie Sena as they approached Kurita. Seeing the group he stopped his practice and took off his helmet. "So far we only have 3… I mean 4 members since the club was formed!" Looking over at Naruto standing to the side apologetically, well Naruto hasn't talked much. "I was so glad, I woke up early even though I usually don't! I woke up an I've been at it since 2 O'clock." His smile shone with pride as if waking up early was special. Naruto and Sena could only sweat drop at his stupidity. "This here is an idiot, an idiot." Was Hiruma's simple explanation. Hiruma looking over to the side saw that the equipment had broken exclaimed in surprise. "IDIOT! You broke that, didn't you?! Shit… Can't do anything about it now. I'll just get the principal to get us a new one."

Sena looked on from the side as Hiruma admonished Kurita, casually kicking the broken tackle dummy. In his mind he could only think. 'That's incredible power… its frightening… this person's aura is even worse!' at Hiruma's casually kicking of the equipment. He gazed at the curious Naruto looking at the joint at which the equipment broke. 'I don't know what to say, too used to it?' Naruto didn't even seem phased by eithers antics. He turned his eyes as the three grouped up he wandered around looking at all the equipment placed around. Crouching down to a piece of equipment rope and picking it up slightly. "This one. What is it? A ladder?"

Kurita seeing Sena eyeing the equipment came over to explain. "OH, that! That's the ladder drill! You can practice ho to step moving ones lags across the different rungs. It's the basic training to learn the movement of American football." Interested Sena set himself up. "Like this? Stepping in the hole?" "Yeah keep going." Sena stopped in shock. 'ack… that was bad. I almost joined this practice without realizing it!'

"Oh well. Lets begin to practice the rundown on the ladder. Because there are newbies here… oi Naruto get you ass over here." Hiruma grabbed Sena by the collar, calling out to Naruto who was waiting at the side. At the sound of drills, Kurita only stretched his neck. "I guess my neck is kinda sore… I'm done after I do the 40 yard dash." Taking out a stopwatch from his bag, Hiruma through over some cones. "A 40 yard dash… it's been a long time. Okay, let's clock my run." Show me the results of your morning training." He tossed the stopwatch to Sena calling out to Kurita as he went off to set the cones up. "I… I can't make myself run so fast so soon!" was Kurita's complaint.

Naruto watched as Sena fiddled with the stopwatch. 'Cool. I timed it correctly didn't I?' Looking up at Hiruma he asked. "How many seconds does it usually take to run 40 yards?"

Hiruma still watching Kurita glanced over. "For average players, it's about 5 seconds. YOU can say the 5-second barrier is the difference between an average player and a sprinter. If a high school student can do it in 4.8 seconds, he can go anywhere. High school's fastest guy is named shin and his is 4.4 seconds."

"I'm ready!" was Kurita's shout.

"Alright! Let's start!" Sending Naruto and Sena over a ways. Sena got the stopwatch ready.

"ready…. Set…. Bazooka"

The explosion was so load it rattled the classrooms throwing off the students who were early to class. Hiruma came over to check Kurita's time 6.5 seconds. Only to get very very mad, "You fucking fatass! What morning training are you talking about?!"

He kicked Kurita who struggled on the ground. "Can't help it! I'm already beat!"

"God dammit! I'll show you how it's done!" Hiruma was already at the start, shocking Sena at his speed. Timing him it got 5.1 seconds. After hearing Sena calling out the time. "YAHA! I just ran my best time!"

"ohhhhhhhhhh" was Sena's surprised response. Hiruma kicked Naruto. "Stop being lazy." Sena had high hopes for Naruto he looked athletic if not for his injury Hiruma wouldn't be trying to rope him (sena) in on practice and would be busy instructing Naruto. Naruto's run was quick but a little awkward since he was running with a sling restricting one of his arms. Looking at his time Sena let out a shout of praise. 4.8 seconds. "Defiantly good material, too bad he's injured." Was Hiruma's simple praise. "That's fantastic Naruto." Was Kurita's delighted shout of joy.

Looking over at Sena Hiruma, "Well, lastly…"

"I can't I'll have to pass…" he back up slightly.

"Wha? Wanna run that much" Under Hiruma's intimidation Sena was forced to the starting line. Listening on Hiruma and Kurita's conversation naruto learned why Hiruma had kidnapped Sena.

H… "It's possible to overcome the 5 second wall with those legs."

K… "Are you… can Sena-kun really do it? Is it that easy to beat the time, Naruto did it isn't that asking too much?" He seemed to measure Naruto and Sena against each other. Naruto over at the side just shrugged different people have different body. Just because he was athletic didn't mean others couldn't be better than him.

H… "yeah… maybe your right. We'll soon find out then. Ready… set… bazooka" Once again an explosion shook the school. Naruto watched the fireworks in the sky sighing.

K… Wow! He just ran the 5 second dash!"

Sena was very surprised. "No… no way."

Naruto shivered Hiruma was facing away from the two of them his face was full of wicked thoughts, then the, ah ha moment happened causing Naruto's shiver. Hiruma went over to his bag grabbing dog treats and opening up a document obviously from the school. "Kobayakawa's physical strength test based on his junior high days was… He placed first only in repetition hopping." Sena looked over in surprise… Naruto inched further away from the devil in human form as Hiruma opened up the dog treats. "I built up my quickness by running errands… that's how I do my rocket-start. But since my speed slows down quickly in the foot race, I never make the record." Tossing one of the treats down Sena's shirt. "Hope he won't make it warm… CEREBEROS!" An eerie atmosphere came as the sound of something running over even Kurita was freaking out. What came out was a vicious looking dog with a spike collar. Which immediately ran at Sena, causing Sena to sprint at his highest speed from the dog. Naruto was shocked not only by Hiruma's evilness but also at Sena's speed and the fact that who knows when but Hiruma had taken the stopwatch. Looking over at the stopwatch himself his pupils dilated and his eyes turned sharp… he has a good eye for talent.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA. This guy shows his true colors!" Was Hiruma's shout of joy. 4.2 seconds shown beautifully on the stopwatch. "He broke the high school record! It's the top speed in the NFL! No one can stop that! It's the golden legs! Naruto grabbed a treat jogging over to Sena was being shaken down by Cerberos and tossed the treat over to the side freeing the poor boy and walking him back over where he was shaken down by an excited Kurita. "Se… Sena-kun you shouldn't have to hide this talent!" Naruto gave Sena a pat on the back. "That was cool."

Hiruma was all excited, "we'll win the tournament this spring."

Kurita looked up. "Oh yeah! The tournament is coming up! "

H.. "It's about time we gather people who can help us." Sena was excited his perfect manager image in his mind appeared.

K… "So when will the tournament start?"

H… "Tomorrow." Hiruma was beginning to clean up. Naruto, Sena and Kurita were all shocked. "TOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Ch 6 Lets build a team…

Back in the clubroom. The four sat in the available seat while Hiruma was in front of the whiteboard in the room, as Naruto was becoming increasingly aware he was holding a gun. Naruto thought he should bring something for self-protection if this guy was going to be his captain.

H… "We need 8 people to help us out by tomorrow's game! We're going to split up and gather them."

Kurita was drinking Tea spoke up. "8 people?"

Sena also asked. "I thought you said there were 11 people in American football…" Pointing at Himself Kiruta and then finally Sena. "9…10…11. Naruto's injured remember." Giving a small glare at Naruto as if its his fault that they were low another person. Sena could only scream nonsense at Hiruma's logic. Kurita was sad too. "Actually I also wish Sena-kun to be a player. With those amazing legs…. But I don't want to force you. If you start to want to play when you're shumu…. I'll be happy if you decide to participate at that time. So let's do our best to gather 9 people." Hiruma drew a chart with Sena, Kurita, Hiruma and Naruto written at the bottom. "Each person three people! I don't care what you have to do! Just pull out anybody from the sport teams! The more we have the better." Sena and Kurita each exclaimed. "Th-three people today?!" Naruto gave Hiruma a look of surprise as well.

"The guy with the least people gathered is going to do a penalty game!

Sena was frozen in shock. Imagining all types of tortures this demonic captain could pull.

For Naruto after heading towards class he had simply written a quick note on the black board asking for help in finding people with his cell phone number up there, he even asked people to mention it around. Unfortunately it was for naught, even the few people in other class he passed had no one who had the time or could play. So he gave up, finding people to play that is. At lunch he asked again asking for people who were willing to come to the game to help with any small medical issues, water boy and any one with good knowledge of the game of football to help explain something to the more than naught novice players. All in all he found 4, one with decent knowledge of football with rules and positions. One who just had free time didn't mind helping out on the bench. And two who were helping out in the nurse's office, had some free time. He thought to himself that should be fine right? After that he coasted through the rest of the day, making small talk with people as he went off to confirm the details and would text them.

Sena on the other hand had waited to the end of school, compared to Hiruma and Kurita who were second years like Naruto but Hiruma was Hiruma and Kurita was a food dictionary even though the word had been spread the people wouldn't approach Hiruma about it and Kurita's was always surrounded by the culinary people (I make shit up so sue me… don't please). As a freshman he hadn't made to many new friends and had been focused on the American football club most of the time. But he felt that to be his image of a manager he had to try, too bad he was timid. His grand speech and attitude to bring in people, "Would you like to play in an American football game? We'll prepare all the equipment! What we need are you guys and your fighting spirits!" became this. "Um… excuse me… I, um… was wondering if you'll participate in the American football game…" to get a no. He heard Kurita grand question behind him as he left, only to see him leave in dejection. He ran off believing he could do it.

Off in the shadows a demonic figure walked towards the door where Sena and Kurita both failed a black book in his pocket. "You're going to play in the American football game!" cries as embarrassing issues and secrets were spoken from a poison tongue.

Sena had gone to every club but one, and it was about time for most clubs to have left the school. It was the track club. "This is the last place…"

His surprise the answer was, "American football game? That's fine. I'll play!"

"R-really?!"

"Yeah and plus you know. Hiruma's gathering all the freshmen too, right? If I play with them, I'll be able to find out their athletic ability. Isn't that okay? It's give and take."

'Yay, first person!' "O-of course! Then I'll see you tomorrow!"

The track club member was shocked. "TOMORROW?! That's impossible. I'm working part-time at the town magazine delivery. And I have to deliver it by tomorrow afternoon, so I can't do it. Sorry."

Sena had gotten his hope so high only to fall into despair. He could only walk back comforting himself as he walked. "Of course it's impossible to ask you to play tomorrow so suddenly… so in the en it's 0." Reaching the clubhouse he remembered Hiruma's warning of penalty. He slowly opened the door worried Hiruma was inside. Only to see that Hiruma had gathered 7 people, placing magnets on the white board as representing his contributions. 'Wow! He gathered that many alone...' It was then that he noticed the gloomy Kurita, sunken onto a chair. "Hi… Sena-kun also has zero people… Hiruma also stopped after seven people… Everybody in the sports clubs went home already… it's no use we won't make it in time for the game." His voice was heavy with disappointment.

Sena could only decide to try again. "I-I'm going to go round one more time." As he ran off…

As he ran he saw the track club member riding his bike delivering the fliers into mailboxes. Feeling hope he hopped the fence the best he could. "U-um! Please let me run the errand… I mean please let me help you!" Sena did his best to show his sincerity. Happily agreeing he was given half of the distribution map, which was highlighted on what areas were part of the delivery route. He was told to meet up after he was done. Taking out a pencil he slowly drew out a route that would maximize his efficiency without too much cross over. He dashed off, running through neighborhoods and streets doing his best to help out. 'Hey, Mamori-neechan. Nee-chan may look down on me again telling me that I'm being an errand boy again, but it isn't bad! When you're running for everybody's goal…' It was later that night when the two met again, and as thanks he got the track students participation, going over to the clubhouse he was able to put up a single football helmet magnet. Kurita was thrilled. "Amazing! That's amazing, Sena-Kun!" After being thrown around by a happy Kurita. Both went over to the board and counted out only, "10 people." "We're… one person short it was so close…" All of Kurita's excitement was gone. Sena could only feel his depression; inside himself he made a decision. "Um… This other person if I… if I participate…" With a crash the door was flung open. A complaining Hiruma and yawning Naruto strolled in. "That fuckin' convenient store! It ran out of sugarless gum! Even flies won't chew a stinkin' sweet gum!" Naruto simply looked at the board sipping on a soda. Kurita and Sena were now holding cold soda thrown to them by Hiruma. He also looked at the board. "Oh, forgot to paste it from the middle." He kept on pasting more magnets onto the board. 18 magnets now sat over Hiruma's name. "WE DID IT!" Sena and Kurita cheered in joy.

"'We' Didn't do it! I'm the one who gathered all of them, you good for nothing bastards! Never mind. Give me back the cola! I don't have a single drop of fluid to spare for you guys to drink! Dehydrate and die!" "Hey Hiruma, Sena got one person." Naruto who was watching Hiruma punish the two. He pointed out that Sena got one person. "Good job chibi."

"What about you Naruto?" Sena now sitting up looked over at the taller boy. Naruto took the marker and drew 4 circles. "I couldn't find any players but I found a few people to help on the bench." ""Wow.""

Ch 6 False image… Hero?

The next day early afternoon, the road in front of the subway was filled with high school boys; some wore casual clothes while Sena wore his uniform. It was Hiruma who attracted the entirety of the group.

"Oh, so you've gathered." The group of boys quickly gathered. "What's up you're the last one to arrive?" """""Where are the extremely cute cheerleaders?"""" Sena on the side instantly felt gloomy when he heard. "OH, they'll come later." 'so full of lies.'

Looking around, "come to think of it Kurita-san and Naruto-san are late…?"

"Penalty game." "Ah! Now that you mention it! What kind of penalty game?!" Sena was freaking out, his image of Hiruma was evil after all. "I won't do something really cruel before the game. He's just the baggage carrier." Sena sighed missing the fact that Hiruma only mentioned one person. "Oh… I'm Glad." To the side Hiruma was discussing details about equipment and other items needed for the game. "Oh, you're here fuckin' fatso. Now then, Let's go." From down the road came Kurita, pulling a mountain of boxes on special rollers. Everyone was in shock. Sena was horrified silently thinking to himself he was glad he found someone. Kurita on the other hand only said. "This is pretty heavy." Moving through the terminal had been a pain in the ass, every member bringing boxes and placing them on the train before it left, in the special car that Hiruma had prepared by making it seem like it was being cleaned. Sena was one of the only other people in the car. The rest of the team had been pushed into another car. "Are the opponents in today's opening game strong?" Kurita looked up. "No, they should be small and weak. Maybe we'll win! The devil bats first victory!" Hiruma gave Kiruta an annoyed look. "It's not 'maybe' we will win." Kurita looked back at Sena. "Do you have the team roster for the Tokyo tournament?" "Ah, yeah." He reached up for his bag, as team manager he had been given a few things by Hiruma, and was told to do a few things by Hiruma for the game. "WOW! There are more teams this year." Obviously excited Kurita looked over the tournament chart. Sena having sat down next to Kurita was tracing the brackets to see how far they needed to rise to make it to the Kantou tournament. Only for Hiruma to burn it with his lighter. "Don't be thinking of unnecessary things. Win today's game! Think only about that." Sena could only look at the burned paper with a sad face. "I can't look at it anymore." "It's okay! Today's opening game opponent is… The Koigahama Cupids." Arriving at the field, Sena got to see the last minute of the game before theirs. He was quickly put to work by Hiruma handing out jerseys, gear and shoes. Unfortunately he misread one of the boxes and handed out indoor turf shoes instead of cleats. Of course, Kurita or Hiruma didn't notice his mistake, since they had their own equipment. Off to the side was a small building on that building was Naruto with a Camera Tripod ready to record. On the scaffolding set up by the school was one of the people he brought with two Tripods with two cameras his job was simply to turn the camera and keep one focused on more on corresponding team for latter video of formations and plays. Sena only noticed him after Naruto called down. He muttered again it was good he got one person, Naruto was probably here before this game simply because as he called down he was switching out the tape. Sena on the other hand was feeling the negative attitude. The team was thrown together to fast and lacks motivation. "Oh, they're already here." Kurita brought Sena's attention over to the other side of the football field to the other team's bench. What awaited him was a nauseating love fest. The other players were enjoying warming up with their girl friends, making a lovey dovey atmosphere. Hiruma had taken out his computer and was motivating the troops. "Koigahama Cupids 3rd years, all members have girlfriends and they are famous for bringing them to the games." The resulting reaction was jealous anger of single boys. """""We'll definitely beat 'em. MORE LIKE KICK THEIR ASSES.""""" Sena was shocked at the big difference in team spirit now. He was assaulted with question about Hiruma's imaginary cheerleaders. Immediately running to Hiruma. "What should I do?" Behind them the group was yelling out for cheerleaders and cute girls. "Those guys are so fucking annoying with their yelling."

"Oh hi, Dirty Devil Bats! I'm sorry about our loud cheering. They wouldn't listen, they insisted on coming to support us." The captain of the other team had walked over his uniform was white compared to the Devil Bats Red. By his side was a cute girl looking cute in her school uniform. The guy's obnoxious voice was annoying to listen to. Not to mention he was flaunting off his girlfriend, his arm on her shoulder.

"OH! There's not one single girl here! Huh? That's strange. I wonder if Deimon high is an all-boy school? Don't tell me you won't have any girls cheering for you either. Look we have over 10…" His words were like daggers to the Devil Bats. Looking back to his side of the field everyone saw. "Girls… Huh?" Hiruma was handing out Jari-pro's Sakuraba-Kun pictures to the other teams girl students. Having them switch into Devil bat Cheerleading uniforms. Even Naruto a fair distance away almost fell off the roof when he heard. "We can really have a coed party with him?" "Yup. If we win with you cheering for us."

The girls lined up and. "GO! DEVILBATS!" to the roaring cheers of the boys. "YA-HA are you satisfied, you fucking bastards!?

Sena picked up one of the photos. "Where did you get this picture?"  
Kurita who was next to him in his 77 jersey. "Oh, yeah that's of Jari-pro's Sakuraba-kun in the high school American football club. Last year we forced him to take it during a practice game." 'At gunpoint.' "The Oujou white knights is an excellent team they were very strong. But somehow we held on 99-0" Sena was surprised. "What you won the game?" Only for Ijimaru in his 30 jersey to pun him. "No way!"

Sena who still hadn't learned the rules for the game yet was amazed. "99 goals were made?" Feeling the misunderstanding. "No, in American football each goal is 6 points or so." Hiruma sitting nearby was fed up. "At least learn the damn Rules."

Kurita rifled through his bag. "I'll explain briefly before the game starts. In short, hold the ball and run into the end zone and score 6 points." Hiruma picked up his computer and pressed a few keys, setting off the sprinklers on the field. Up on the roof of the nearby building (changing rooms?) he dropped his head he knew Hiruma 3 days and he already helped with a crime, mother father Naruto has returned to his old ways. "That's the end zone, over there." The sprinklers were to the devil bats benches right. Looking over Sena pointed out the posts. "Uh, aren't those posts the goal?" Kurita kicked the ball over. "You can also kick the ball through the two upper post for three points." Sena came to an understanding. "So, there's an advantage to run… because you get 6 points." Hiruma nodded. "When you can run." Kurita set himself up and rushed Sena. "But since the opponent will try to stop you by tackling you like this." Leaving Sena shocked. Using his amazing speed he speed around him easily getting by the Kurita. "You have to somehow avoid him…" Sena's quick legs again shocked both Hiruma and Kurita. Naruto listening in on the roof followed Sena with his eyes, he was annoyed with the damn cast and wanted to take it off right now. Hiruma had picked up Sena. "Let's put him in today's game after all." Sena struggled in vain. "You can't just force him…" Protective Kurita tried to deter Hiruma. "If it looks we're going to win, we won't put you in. We don't want our secret weapon to break into pieces. But if it looks like we're in trouble, even by one point, you're in. Sena could only imagine himself falling to pieces by the other team. His voicing of pain and discomfort or any whining was beautifully ignored. "Alright Huddle! Are you ready? If you bastards lose, it's the end of the tournament. Don't think about playing a good game. Think only about… bringing them down!"

""" Kick Their ASSES! Yeah!"""


	2. The First steps are the Hardest

Naruto eyeshield 21

I do not own Naruto or EYESHIELD21, my chapters are simply little arcs I feel like using to separate scenes or such. I'm thinking Naruto is going to be my monster for those thinking what will Naruto show and what his positions he will play, line backer, safety, wide receiver, tight end, running back cornerback.

As the game for Deimon vs Koigahama started, two students could be seen walking from the main school grounds towards the football field. If you were to ask any normal student they could easily point out one of them. If you were to ask an informed football player, they might be able to identify both. They were Oujou White Knight players, the well-known TV idol Sakuraba Haruto and the fastest Linebacker Shin Seijuurou. (YA-HA keep this in mind, Their 40 yard dash records are: 5 seconds and 4.4 seconds YA-HA) Today they had been sent to scout out their next opponent in the tournament.

Naruto sat comfortably on the edge of the roof, every so often making sure the camera was properly aimed at the game. So far it was pretty evenly matched. As a whole the Cupids were more cohesive as a team, with every player able to understand his position. On the other hand the Devil Bats were messy. Both cornerbacks did poorly on coverage. The line was iffy at best. The only thing that they had was a proper formation, only thanks to Hiruma coordinating and some of the boys knowing a little about football. It was sad to say but without Kurita in the line Cupids could have stomped all over the Devil Bats on defense. On offense, the positioned wide receivers were average speed and average catching ability. Hiruma's fast and precise passes were handled poorly. Poor Ishimaru was fast but he was a track and field runner not trained to fend off tackles or dodge others. If not for the fact Deimon's team was made up of athletic people this game would have been the Cupids pretty easily. The Devil Bats lacked the offensive power to get touch downs with decisiveness. On the other hand the Cupids were a weak team and lacked much the same as Deimon but fundamentally they had the better chance in Naruto's mind of winning at the moment, simply because they were a full club designated for football while Deimon was a ragtag bunch, led by the only two players of the football club able and willing to play at the moment. Naruto eyed Sena down on the bench. Without a strong heart how can he go forward and play confidently on the field.

Ch 1 To call forth a Hero…

The two teams were set up by the 50 yard line. Off to the side two cheerleaders were commenting on the game. "Now it's Cupid's offense, right?" "Yeah, In American Football there's an offense and defense." Off to the side Sena could only shake in fear as the lines clashed once again on the field. Kurita easily crushed the line sacking the cupid's quarterback. Making the Cupids lose three yards. Unfortunately all the commotion on the field caused a bunch of dust to float about. "What's with all this dust? Why haven't the sprinklers turned on?" Well, somebody hacked into the computer controls…" Sena over hearing the refs talking could only shrink down thinking of Hiruma was the obvious culprit. Looking over at the game, he raised his camera. 'I know just a little bit of the rules. First, you set a formation like this, some runners, some people to catch, and the rest protecting the QB. A person from the offensive team, placed at the center, pops the ball behind him from the inseam. At that instant, the play starts. Then you either; pass, run or kick! So, somehow or other, it's good to keep the ball moving forward. But I still need to understand more.' Looking over at the scoreboard. 'Oh, it's the end of the 2nd quarter (1 game = 4 quarters)'

Slight rewind…

Off to the side, both Shin and Sakuraba were watching from behind the Cupids, bench. "Both teams are still scoreless." Sakuraba was checking the camera. "The cupid's offense is powerful, in it's own way." Shin who was standing to the side looked over at Kurita easily pushing through the line. "But Kurita will not stop." Sakuraba nodded. "Kurita-kun even gave us trouble, didn't he, the cupids soft line is no match for him. Compared to the Devil Bats' offense…" On the field it was again the devil bats offense. Hiruma saw an open receiver, and he threaded it through line, his pass was amazingly fast. Unfortunately the ball was to fast causing the receiver to fumble the ball. Losing the ball. "INCOMPLETE PASS!" Hiruma cursed out the incompetent receiver.

"Nice pass!"

"But his teammates are a bunch of amateurs." Shin was looked over Deimon's players.

"It's the same as last year after all, isn't it? Only Hiruma and Kurita are good. What a wasteful team! (such a condescending tone fuck him)

Shin nodded. "Yeah. Just one more person…" (I mean yeah for this game but really against a better team one more person wouldn't help too much right?) "It may be a different story if they also had a fast running back." (dun dun DUUUN)

It was now half time both teams were strategizing and resting for the next two quarters. The people Naruto brought were replacing the videotapes labeling them and placing them in a specified box. Naruto did the same, also making a few notes on a clipboard for times and certain plays. They were also handing out water asking about the well being of the team. It helped because Hiruma was thinking on what could be done next and not worry about his bunch of slaves. Hiruma suddenly crushed his drink. "Damn it! Didn't take long." Both Sena and Kurita nearby where confused. "See that?"

Kurita followed Hiruma's finger over to the other side of the field. "AH! It's Sakuraba-Kun!" Hiruma hit Kurita. "Sakuraba? I could care less about him. Next to him! Shin from the White Knights. The strongest and fastest Linebacker in high school. He's too strong he's not human."

Kurita nodded. "Yeah I felt it during the practice game last year." Naruto sitting on the roof noticed Hiruma pointing towards the other side. Also noticed Sakuraba first as well as the other student with him. To bad he was too far from the trio to hear the introduction of Shin. Otherwise he would have gotten very excited. "A line backer?" Sena still so new to the game asked innocently. "It's a defensive position. It's the essence of defense. He stops both a run and a pass." Hiruma finally let go of Kurita. He snatched a water bottle from one of the assistants. "It's him that I don't want to show our hidden gem to. Since he'll work on counter measures. When shin leaves we'll put him in immediately." Sena could only sweat, he had no say in the matter it seems. 'If I go in like this, I'll be killed… Somebody save me…'

(always found the last part of this game time consuming does high school football get timeouts and in a tournament game like this how many? For this one I am saying they do at least 1 maybe and that is what they did because I am aware that a certain amount of time can set between plays and time stops after certain situations such as injury. I am saying for this at the time stop he calls time out and gets sena to change into his eyeshield thank you for understanding my confusion.)

'The game is about to end, I wonder if it will be a draw?' Across the field. "20 seconds remaining! GO!" Sena had to take a quick step to avoid Kurita tackling a player. "FUNNURABA!"

"This is bad it's close to the goal!" Kurita was quick to notice the 10 yard sign.

"Alright! If it's this distance, we'll kick it. If the kick goes in it'll be 3-0 with several seconds remaining. It's already our victory!"

Kurita ran over to Hiruma who had already called a huddle. "If we don't stop that kick…" "I know!" Pointing at Ishimaru. "The fastest person in the track club is you! Kurita will pry an opening at the center of the wall. Somehow or other, rush in before the ball is kicked. It's okay if you can't touch the ball. Just apply some pressure!" Ishimaru could only nod.

Both Sena and Naruto were on the edge of their seats if it went in it would take a touchdown off the kick to win. "HUT!" the play started the whole was opened by Kurita, Ishimaru rushed the best he could. The ball was planted and it was kicked. Ishimaru was down and in pain. Deimon could only watch in despair as the ball went…

In…

The whistle showing it was good was like the victory bell for the Cupids as they celebrated, "It went in with only a few seconds remaining."

Sena was disappointed. 'A few seconds… did we lose the game, is it over?' Naruto had a bitter look on his face. They could still win but it was hard, with so little time left they could only be able to control the ball once and it was off the other teams kick. As the dust cleared one Ishimaru was seen on the ground holding his leg. Injury timeout was called, saving the Devil bats from calling a timeout to stall for a bit of time. "Ishimaru-kun!" Kurita rushed over. "I twisted my right foot." Hiruma without mercy grabbed Ishimaru's foot. "What the hell are these? Aren't these artificial turf Spikes. You know these make you slide, don't you? Who's the idiot who gave you these?" "OW OW OW OW OW OW"

Sena hearing Hiruma could only cower, he had handed out the shoes.

"YOU FUCKING SCOUT, KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE DAMN SPIKES." Hiruma screamed at Sena.

"HIIIII! I'm sorry.

Dragging Sena away, knowing full well that time was stopped and they had just enough time because of the injured Ishimaru. "Anyway, you get the death penalty!"

One player could only call out confusedly, "Hey, we're still in the middle of the game." Throwing Sena on the ground. He tossed him a helmet. The eyeshield helmet. Hiruma walked away looking happy. The fear in the team's eyes were profound. Kurita walked over. "So what about Ishimaru-kun's Substitute?" Hiruma could only give an evil smile. "A hero will come at this critical moment." Around the corner Sena quickly climbed over the fence and ran around entering from the street. "The speed of light Running Back EYESHIELD 21!"

The light seemed to shine brightly off the helmet. Hiruma's words could only echo in his head. 'It's your damn fault isn't it? Take some responsibility.' 'Someone please reserve a hospital room…' Naruto looked on with an eye of pity at Sena. It pains him to admit but he saw the flash of white to late. After the play had already started did he notice himself that Sena had not put on cleats.

The team was discussing who the new person was and how fast he had run in.

Ch 2 Hold-down the field…it's time…

Mamori was not having fun with her friends, for the text from Sena was still on her mind. Thankfully it also let her ignore the stares and looks from the guys who were also in the café.

The tournament is today! My scouting debut game. 1:00 PM at the heavenly grounds.

'Somehow I have… a really bad feeling about this…' Being shot at, being used as a dummy for practice, the different ways of bullying Hiruma could do to Sena was numerous. It caused her numerous worries. Saying goodbye she rushed over to the subway heading over to the sports field where Deimon was playing.

Back at the game…

Sena was feeling very exposed, everyone was asking who he was his only protection was the colored eyeshield. One of the refs walked over to Hiruma. "Colored Eyeshields aren't allowed."

Hiruma grabbed a bag. "He has eyestrain… Here's the (Forged) permission slip from the association." His wicked grin widened as the ref looked over the form. His grin turned into anger as Kurita ran happily over almost yelling out Sena's name. But was quickly silenced by Hiruma.

"You fucking fatso! What are we going to do if other athletes find out? Ishimaru came only because he wanted to scout!" Sena looked on in awkwardness as Hiruma beat up Kurita. "Besides… Shin is also here! I don't want to give them any info about Sena if I can help it. We've gotta at least hide his identity." Coming up with an idea… "Well, Let's get rid of Sakuraba at least. Using a simple missile." Both Kurita and Sena were in surprise. "Missile?"

Hiruma walked over to the Cheerleaders. "Hey. That's Jari-pro Sakuraba-kun!" All the girls instantly looked. "SAKURABA-KUN!?" And they ran like a giant human missile cheering in happiness. Much to the distress of both the refs and Sakuraba who noticed the 'missile' incoming. Sena and Kurita could only drop their jaws.

"WOAH, CRAP! Sorry, I'll leave the rest of the video to you!" after saying such Sakuraba got up and ran with all his might. Now Shin had no idea how to use a camera, his time holding it could count out as .2 seconds holding it, .5 seconds ripping off the foldable screen, .8 seconds after staring at it runs after Sakuraba. "Something's wrong with the video camera. he narrowly avoids Mamori who was walking over from the front gates. She watched dumbly as two boys were chased by a team of happy Cheerleaders.

ON the field Hiruma noticed both boys were now gone. Naruto had recorded the whole incident for posterity of course, just posterity…

"Somehow Shin has disappeared too!" He gave them the run down. "Alright. Run to your heart's desire." 'He just said 'run' He just said 'run' or did I imagine it?' Poor Sena… " Eyeshield 21! Nine seconds left! This is the one last play, So you'll either laugh or you'll cry! It starts with a kick-off from the Cupids, But… this catch is impossible for you. Instead, I'll catch and I'll toss it to you like that, so you'll receive the ball, and then dash into the end zone (goal)! That'll be six points! 6-3 The table is turned and we win!" Sena was the first to be against it, while Kurita was moderate. "But, Eleven people are coming to tackle me." "I don't think it'll work out that perfectly…" "If you fail while running, we're finished. So be careful!..." "We've got no other choice! You don't want it to end here, Do you?" Sena looked over at the other team literal fire and flames seem to come from them, easily intimidating sena. "It'll be completely impossible to reach the goal without falling!" Kurita patted his shoulder. "It'll be okay…I think…Sure it will…" "That's not very encouraging. Since I don't have strength like that. If only I could hold down my opponents like Kurita-san…" Both Kurita and Hiruma responded. "That's impossible." Hiruma pointed at sena. "Who said anything about holding don your opponent? No one expects anything from you physical strength." Kurita nodded making a fist. "Yeah instead Sena-kun has the legs!"

"Hold down the field." Hiruma's words were dramatic but they seemed to have resonated inside Sena. Cupids kick with nine seconds remaining. It was a high kick, Cupid's players were quickly reaching the football's landing point. Hiruma made an easy catch, and before he was tackled he sent a gentle pass to Sena. Sena grabbed it with difficulty. "GO!" Echoing inside his head were Kurita's and Hiruma's words. 'Yeah, instead, Sena-Kun has…' He sprinted out towards the wrong end zone. Up on the roof Naruto almost fell off laughing. "THE OTHER WAY!"

'What… what?' Sena was confused trying to stop he slipped on the dusty ground sending up a lot of dust. "That idiot again with the spikes! The artificial grass ones!? No… His sneakers…" Hiruma and Kurita both deflated. On the sideline Ishimaru could only shake his head sadly. "It's over huh?"

Walking over to the dust cloud one of Cupids players walked over smugly, only to be surprised at Sena dashed out of the dust cloud.

'Sena-kun has the legs… HOLD DOWN THE FIELD!' Sena Streaking out of the dust saw the field from a different perspective wide and deep all he had to do was reach the other end his each step seemed to hold down the field.

1

'11 enemies First one!' Sena was sprinting as fast as he could. Making a sharp left in front of an opposing player easily dodging a lunging enemy.

2

3

4

Off to the side both benches were in disbelief… 'What in the World! That's not the speed of a high school student!'

"Stop him!" The call seemed to bring the Cupid's out of their shock.

To Sena the world in front of him was filled with paths, years of running around for people who demanded fast service, gave him an ability to find the fastest path for himself. In front of him three opponents running to tackle him gave a path to his left. He dodged the first lunge spun around the second and slipped by the third taking the opening between the 2nd and 3rd person.

5

6

7

Sena was racing down the field reaching the 30 yard line. The last four Cupid players were converging on him. To his path detection the only route straight was through a very narrow opening. 'It, it's tight! I can't it's too narrow!' He tried to slow down. Then from the side came two shadows. Hiruma and Kurita as soon as they had seen Sena rush out they had been rushing ahead to open up his path. Each took one of the four stalling them for a few seconds. The once narrow path was like a great road.

8

9

10

11

What greeted his sight were the open field and the end zone. 'There's nobody left! Nobody can stop me! He pumped his fist. The whistle for a touchdown was blown. Hiruma ran over to the side grabbing a lighter slid in front of already set up Fireworks. "YAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Our first win! Devil bats First Win!" Kurita was throwing people into the air cheering loudly. Sena Suddenly tripped, splashing into the only muddy place on the entire field. Caused by Hiruma using the sprinklers to show the touchdown zone.

The entire Devil Bat team ran over calling out recruitment as they came. Completely scaring Sena, he jumped for the safety of Hiruma. Hiruma was fast. "Fucking fatass, block! (fucking fatass, block their path) Kiruta alone prevented everyone from dog pilling sena. "If they find out about his real identity… It'll become a violent kidnapping battle, right? A tiring high school life with no rest or leisure time, constantly being USED… well, I guess there's perks to that too?" Sena was feeling fear.

Mamori was behind the Cupid players who were feeling the taste of defeat. 'Amazing! There's an amazing athlete that's just as small as Sena. If Sena works hard too….' Realizing she had come for a certain reason she ran over to the Deimon bench. "That's right. Where's Sena?"

Approaching Ishimaru who was benched with a sprain. "Ah… Ishimaru-kun! Is Sena here? "Hiruma said something about him making mistakes as a scout… He's in the back after getting his ass kicked." Ishimaru was quick to tattle.

Hiruma noticed Mamori very fast. "Damn it a bothersome person is here. Hurry up and get back there! I'll fucking kick you ass if you get discovered." He forced Sena to run back to behind the sport building. Mamori was running over to quickly check on Sena. Sena was a sight throwing around the football gear trying to get back into his school uniform. He placed himself down and pretended to be hurt. When Mamori saw his messed up appearance lying on the ground tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry. It's all because I told you to join a club." Hugging him close. "Sena, you did your best. I'm sorry!" Grabbing Sena's hand with righteous fury in her tear filled eyes.

Out on the field Hiruma failed miserably to kick the ball even close to the posts. The game was called. "GAME OVER! DEVIL BATS WINS WITH 6-3!"

"Hiruma-kun (really was the kun needed when you really angry?)" Mamori stared at Hiruma who was just getting off the field with anger. "Mamori-neechan you've got it wrong… I mean, that is…" Sena tried in vain to explain the situation. Off to the side the few second years that had joined to help with the football team were whispering. "That's the first time I've seen Anezaki mad…" "She's rushing at Hiruma…" "I don't know about this…"

Naruto was trying with difficulty to get off the roof to ease her anger. Unfortunately he was one handed and need to take care of the video camera equipment.

"Your brutality towards Daimon High's first years even if no one talks about it… or even if the school discipline committee has given up. Today I won't let you get away with it!" Hiruma took it as a soft hit. "HO won't let me get away huh?"

"I won't let you… and…" she lacked the rest of what she was going to say.

Hiruma now seated at the bench reached for his bag bringing out his little black book. "So you're going to make an appeal for the removal of the sports club?"

"That's not what I meant." Looking down, knowing it was the lowest blow. "I will have you disqualified from the tournament." Hiruma for a long second paused before throwing his book back into the bag. Feeling flustered from making such a huge threat. "Whatever it is, you will stop picking on Sena! Sena's none of your concern!" Grabbing Sena by the hand she started to drag him off. "I'll look for a nicer club for you. Let's go Sena!" Kurita who had such huge hope for the year could only cry as his dreams were being broken in front of his eyes. Naruto after giving up on getting down until all the drama ended was watching from the corner of the roof.

Sena could only remember how often had Mamori had taken his hand to protect him from bullies. Even if she wasn't always the best at making him feel better she had been there, but someday she will not need to hold his hand. He remembered holding onto the football crossing the end zone, he decided to let go. Off to the side the team was hiding. Naruto had pulled out the camera finding this moment a possible funny moment for the future, maybe…?

"Sena?" She could only look back in confusion.

"It's all right, I'm sorry, Mamori-neechan. I'm going to stay here."

"bu…but…"

Sena gave her his best reassuring smile. "I will stay here, In the football club."

"But. What is it that is keeping you here…" Off to the side Kurita was crying tears of joy. Hiruma feeling an opportunity, rushed over placing a friendly hand on the short boy's shoulder. "Nothing… Sena-kun's place is here. No one is forcing him to stay." Using a thinking posture as if some thought had entered his head. "There is no doubt about it! Being a shumu and a Manager are both his tasks… but being the manager as well could be overwhelming if we could only somehow decrease his workload…"

Jumping into things to save Sena had been a habit for many years. So when she said. "It's settled I'll do it!" She could only blame herself. "Now everything should be ok Sena!" Sena was in shock from her being tricked. Naruto was in shock and landed on his back on the balcony below where he had been. (holy shit he almost died) Kurita was so shocked he was crying tears of joy. As he was being shaken by an enthusiastic Mamori, Sena could only stutter. "AHH… Well Mamori-neechan… you are being fooled." Off to the side a few freshmen were being fooled as well since Mamori was a cute girl.

The happiest of everyone was Hiruma. Smiling a devil's smile. "Got another free working person for us.'

Kurita was rolling around with happiness. "We got our first win and have four members as well!" Up on the balcony, Naruto was silently thinking. 'Do I not exist or something come on…' "At the rate we're going this year… We're going all the way to the top! We can finally compete again with the Royal White Knights."

Sena grabbed his bag. "The Royals huh… With the first game over now, Let's see who's next." He pulled out the tournament sheet. "The Tournament Schedule is burned." Kurita looked over at Hiruma. "Let's ask Hiruma who we'll play next."

Hiruma who was packing away his fireworks looked over. "The Royal White Knights." Both Kurita and Sena were freaking out. Mamori had been quickly surrounded by a bunch of first year boys all hitting on her or trying to make a good impression. Naruto dropped off his Camera with Hiruma, thanked the people who came to help out and informed Hiruma he was leaving. Sena could only watch as Naruto left before everyone else.

His stop was a small clinic. After waiting for the doctor and a brief check up, he was finally told he could take off the cast and sling he was warned not to do too much right away. Naruto nodded his head. After leaving the clinic he sent a text from his phone. Somewhere in a small room putting down the disassembled gun on the desk, flipping open the phone a devil smile could be seen in the darkness.

Over at a very large campus Royal Private High School Shin and Sakuraba had returned after their pre scouting of their next opponents. The coach was less than happy.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST VIDEO TAPING SESSION!?"

The team could only watch in silence because their coach was there, as Sakuraba was suddenly chased by hoards of fan girls.

"Do I even have to do the scouting by myself? What do you guys have to say for this? How are we supposed to practice just with this? Now how do we go about this!? What is wrong with you idiots!? Sakuraba! It was your responsibility to tape!" As Sakuraba was trying to explain his need to run… was stopped by Shin. "No it was my responsibility as well. I ran from my responsibility as well." 'Everyone here clearly listens to you when you speak. Let's see how you deal with punishment.' The coach looked at Shin. "Shin you're not going to start against the Devil Bats." The whole room perked up. Shin looked down it was hard to tell what he was feeling. 'Well, it'll be enough to let Shin play from the middle of the game against Deimon High school… It'll be good practice for the others, too.'

Sakuraba looked over at Shin his face almost self-depreciation. 'This guy is already like that in junior high… Why is he taking the fall for my mistake?'

Suddenly one of the club members takin back the equipment found the camera. "AHHHHHHHHH. What's happened to this! Who broke this camera!" Shin looked over with a straight face. "? Who knows? I don't know!" 'WHAT? IT WAS YOU!' Was Sakuraba's internal scream.

The coach slapped the TV getting back the rooms attention. "Recently, you guys have been slacking off. We can't afford to let the enemy gain on us. You need to be mentally strong! 0 points allowed means that a single point can win the game! The most important thing in American football is defense! The White Knights' defense this year will take charge this time around! We will definitely bring home the championship!" The group gave a unified whoop.

Shin stepped into the gym began his work out routine. His constant mantra played like an endless record…

I will not fail.

I will not lose stamina.

I will not fail myself

Finishing his sets he paused before moving on to the next workout. 'I am not yet good enough. I am still not content being an average Person… I still have to seize it!' The intensity in his eyes spoke of madness.

On a train heading back to their area the Deimon team was cooling down from the game. "Royal…. White Knights…" Kurita was feeling nervous. Sena who was next to him could feel it coming off him in waves. "Are… are they really that strong?"

Hiruma who was sitting across was the one to respond. "We'll get revenge after last year's 99-0. But this year we have Eyeshield 21!" An instant chorus of who's and introduce us sounded out. "Who knows…? After finishing the bask training at the distinguished Retsukafu PE School in Russia. He went to Notre Dame college to Study American Football every match he would score 100 points. He's that type of guy I'm telling you." Sena couldn't believe the bullshit coming out of Hiruma's mouth. It was sad if any person believed his bullshit. "I will set a block to open up a route to run on. Then the Eyeshield 21 guy will take care of the rest. This hand will score us 100 points!" Sena was blown away by Hiruma's sheer confidence and couldn't help but tighten his fist…

Ch 3 Debut…

Sena was up early the next morning he was trying his best to prepare for the next game. He was trying to make some notes. "Second game is Oujou White Knights and… This table can't be right…" He could only despair as he looked at the burned up copy of the tournament sheet. "There should be another tournament table around…the messy club house piles of stuff. Better go look for it." When he opened the door he was met with a brand new world. The room was organized. Items were placed neatly in their proper place, files were made for any odd miscellaneous items. Mamori was already wearing an apron and cleaning with a dust rag. Seeing Sena she came over. " It was a little dirty so I cleaned up. It might not be that different from before." Sena shook his head. "Not at all. It's nothing like before. Amazing." A sound came from behind them and Kurita's voice came from the doorway. "Wow! It's sparkling" Was his impression of Mamori's wonderful cleaning job. Coming from behind Kurita, with a coffee in his hands was Naruto. Mamori and Sena turned around only to see Kurita hold bags and bags of sweets. Even a whole cake was placed in his hand. Naruto gave a pleasant greeting before sitting off to the side sipping his coffee.

"""That's Amazing.""" Mamori, Sena and Kurita were each shocked in their own way. Naruto had met Kurita at the gate and was stupefied by it to, but just let it be. As Kurita set out all the sweets Naruto took a small pastry to go with his coffee.

Kurita was truly excited. "YAY! It's Sena-Kun Naruto-Kun and Mamori-san's welcome Party!" Naruto and Sena could only back away as Mamori and Kurita got into the niddy griddy about sweets. "I knew it. This is kariya's chou a la crème. The pie ingredients and the rich 2 layered cover…" "It's crispy too!" "It adds moisture to the outside because of the way the milk is used." "I really love the black granules that are inside!" "The vanilla beans…. SO yumm…" Naruto could only look on in exasperation. The door was kicked open by Hiruma carrying a box under on arm. Who gave no warning before kicking the tabletop, flipping it over to show a football field. He scattered the cakes everywhere. Kurita only had a sec to save a few while Sena and Mamori were showered by deliciousness. "It's time to get started. THE STRATEGY FOR THE UPCOMING MATCH." Sena was surprised by the reversible tabletop.

"Why did you toss the cakes all of a sudden?! Why are you so selfish?" Mamori was very angry to see all the sweets destroyed. Kurita and Sena could only watch from the side. "It looks like the arguments are a natural occurrence." "Yeah… scary that even I'm getting used to it." Naruto stood up, carrying a plate. "Calm down Mamori-san, here I was able to save a piece. It's sort of our fault any way for taking up the table." Naruto gave his best calming smile. Mamori looked at Naruto and Hiruma her face was filled with grievance. "Your both against me." In the end she took the pastry and took Naruto's old seat. Hiruma open and over ended the box throwing out small figurines of football players. There were eleven for each side. Of those figures 5 were specialized. Kurita's 77, Hiruma's 1, Ishimaru…(I know right it's funny)'s 30, Naruto's 9 and Eyesheild 21. "Those are the models that I made for fun all night." They could even be set on the football table top in formations. "Alright!" Hiruma grabbed a magnetic football and placed it on the small #21 figurine then proceeded to destroy the whole set up. Kurita could only look on with a blank face. 'this is very iffy….' "I knew that would happen next… and it sure is frightening as hell." The only one out of the loop, Mamori was confused. "Why are you so scared Sena? Don't you think it should be that eyeshield person that should be scared? With that little body of his facing the enemy like that. Sena-kun should learn from him a little." Kurita and Naruto could only give nervous looks to one another. Sena finally lost his back bone…"It'd be ok if Mamori-neechan knows the truth…" Only for Hiruma to pull a gun from somewhere and push it into Sena's back. "Shut the hell up! You're placing yourself into danger. Not one word!" Mamori only saw Hiruma pointing the gun at Sena but could not hear what was said. She of course was cleaning up after the cake party. "Hey! You're picking on Sena Again!" She safely moved Sena away from Hiruma. Kurita picked up a figure. "But we can't just run all the time… We can't do without passing. What if it's 3rd down and 10 yards to go?" Hiruma leaned back in the chair. "Who do you think can catch him?" Sena off to the side heard a new term. Naruto who was waiting on the side, allowed his face to drop. 'oi oi you sure are new…' "3rd down?" Even Mamori was surprised. Kurita always the nice guy. "I'll explain that to you." But was stopped by Mamori handing over a rulebook to Sena. "I'll lend this to you Sena. I spent all day yesterday reading it." "Wow" "expected of a studious person." Hiruma was skeptical so was Naruto but he was nice enough not to say it. "So you're saying that you know the rules inside out from just one night?"

Feeling challenged she put her hands on her hips and confronted Hiruma.

"I remember all of it!" Having a bad feeling between the two, sweat dropping at Mamori's claim, did she study it like she would for exams? Naruto took out some headphones and began listening to some music. He sat in the corner away from the two hot-heads. Sipping his Coffee he grabbed a booklet (for shits and giggles 101 tips and tricks to spying on your enemies by Jiraiya)out of his bag and began turning the pages.

"Oh… So you'll be able to answer any question I give you? I got 3 advanced level questions. I you get more than two questions wrong, you'll stop opposing me." His devil smile crept out. "Eh… That's fine with me and in return, if I answer the questions correctly, you'll promise me this! Stop harassing Sena! Sena and Kurita could only look at Naruto off in the corner ignoring the two. "It feels like a frighteningly violent room…" Sena could only nod. "Yeah…" Taking up his last statement he brought Sena up to the table. Setting up the players. You see American football is like baseball, In that both teams exchange offensive and defensive positions. Both teams get 4 chances to attack." Sena looking over at Hiruma gearing up against Mamori… "Yeah… it looks like there's another match right here…"

"The offense's goal is to advance 10 yards. If you start here on this side of the fifty yard line on the forty. Your target then would be the fifty yard line.

Hiruma vs Mamori…

H. "First Question… How many meters are there in 10 yards."

M. "That's very easy. It's approximately 9 meters."

H. "This is not American Yards. You'll have to give the exact number with the decimal point."

M. "Isn't this relevant to American football rules?" Taking time to calculate yards to meters. "9.440189 meters."

Hiruma could only glare in rage.

H. Question 2… A defensive and offensive situation! ( im sorry my readers this is a situation of a situation turned into a different situation so I don't even understand and what I could write make little sense will take a nice person's text.)… (im sorry)

Kurita and Sena…

"So these 10 yards if it's the offense 4th time, it's 4th down. If they manage to cross it, they get a new set of downs. If they can't both sides switch offensive and defensive position." Hearing Hiruma shoot off his gun Kurita and Sena could only watch in horror as a spew of words came out of their mouths.  
Turning back to the table. "And so after the offense and defense switch positions. The Offense and defense face each other and try to advance to the goals that they are facing." Sena following along nodded his head. "Its sorta feels like a tug of war."

Sena placed his head close to the table. "There isn't much room when you face off with each other… How will you be able to get through?" Picking up his piece and an opposing player. He showed off what his position could do along with what Sena's little figure to the left and the right or through the middle. "Leave that to me! I'll be in an offensive position to block and open a route. This position is for the world's strongest!" He showed of his biceps. Sena could only state. "Power is my worst skill."

Hiruma vs Mamori

M. "Last question!

H. "…"

Hiruma walked out. "Hey I'm gonna go work out." Sena could only look on with sweat drops. Mamori even was shocked at the suddenness. As Sena and Kurita followed after Hiruma. Mamori could only sigh. Walking over to Naruto. Getting his attention. She finally noticed that today his arm wasn't hung in a sling. "Naruto the rest are going over to the gym to work out." Thanks." He gave her a smile. "Ah. Naruto congrats on getting off the cast." "Thank you. Mamori-san I'll have to take it light today, don't want any trouble before the next game."

The group changed into their gym outfits, out of the group Naruto was wearing taping up over his right arm so only his hand was exposed. The sight caused the group to raise their eyebrows. "Um, Naruto why the bandages, are you not healed?" Sena braved himself to ask. Naruto gave the smaller boy a gentle smile. "No I'm fine it's just I have some pretty nasty scars on my arm right now so I thought I should limit the exposure." Different types of nasty scars appeared in sena's head along with numerous illegal and dangerous ways they could have gotten them. He even edged away from Naruto slightly looking curious. "It doesn't matter. If they can be useful we'll show them off eventually." Hiruma cared little about other people's appearance. (yet he probably puts a lot of time into his) As long as Naruto was in playing condition he didn't care about much else. Looking over at Mamori just so Sena could participate he explained. "A manager has to be a trainer as well. I'll show you how to bench-press. Naruto walked over to the helper position without even looking at Hiruma. "You'll have to lay down and set you hands and your legs. Let's see you demonstrate it. We'll start you off with the light weights."

"Set it to 20 kilos." Hiruma was already holding on to a weight. After putting it on. Sena attempted 20 Kilos but the bar was too heavy and he started to choke because the bar had rolled onto his neck. Mamori was fast to the rescue, but Naruto had already lifted the bar off. "Kya! Sena is… Sena is…!" Kurita could only panic off to the side.

"This… is much better." Sena was now only holding the bar and was able to lift it. Kurita could only say with a little pity. "A… a bar weighs only 10 Kilos." Mamori was interested and changed places with Sena. "Is it that Heavy? I'm going to give it a shot, Ok?" "It's dangerous Mamori-neechan." Naruto silently stood at the back ready to help at any moment. "Well… let's start with the same weight. 20 KG." Kurita was putting on the weight. "Eh… are you sure?" Seeing Sena unable to lift it she was less confident herself. But in the end she was able to lift it with some difficulty. Poor Sena took a blow to his pride. "Even a woman can lift it up."

Next up was Hiruma, Naruto helped Kurita set the weight up to 75 KG.  
"SHA!" Again Sena was shocked at his lack of strength.

Naruto was next, he tested once with Hiruma's 75 KG Kurita was his helper. "Are you sure Naruto you did say you were going to take it light today." Mamori was unsure if asking for more weight was a good idea, while Naruto looked more muscular than Sena he was recently injured and just got out of a cast. "Yeah bring it up to 90 KG." He pumped the bar full motion a full times before placing it back on the rack. Poor Sena… Next came Kurita. Naruto and Hiruma both helped get the weights up to 160 KG and he pumped it like clockwork. "FUFUFUFUFUFUFU!" Sena was terrified.

Afterwards Naruto took over leading Sena and Mamori around to the different equipment explaining and showing the proper form for each machine. Kurita and Hiruma were going through their individual routines. Naruto was making sure Sena started slightly heavier to check his current limit. He also explained proper etiquette such as wiping down after use and placing back all equipment when done with it.

After school Naruto would go through a tougher workout in the evening, loading up his own bench press up to 110 KG. Feeling his arm, he sighed in relief. His fingers running over the scared flesh. Flashes of dangerous situations appeared in his mind, animals baring their fangs, cliff faces, blood lots of blood. Coming back to himself his fingers left a white hand mark on his forearm. Getting up he grabbed a vest checkered with special pouches and slipped it on. He grunted at the extra weight. Checking a few things he left the gym and headed out for a jog.

At Royal high school gym…

"You're amazing as always." Sakuraba was praising Shin. Who had finished his reps on the bench press. With a bench press of 50 KG Sakuraba could only envy Shin's 140 KG. "BAHAHAH! Finally I can release! The White Knights are very well known for our power to take people down!" A very muscular boy walked over, he was Ootawara Makoto with a bench press of 135 KG he was a well known person for Oujou's linemen. "Here comes…. GAS!" sending out a large fart cloud…

Shin was still sitting. "There are things that you cannot beat with power alone."

Ootawara picked his nose… "So you're saying you've only got power? The fastest among all the High Schools?"

At Deimons football field. Sena had grabbed a football and sighed he hadn't done any better than Mamori on any of the machines in the weight room. "Hai… I really have no power… nope. I need to do my best to get used to this ball. I need to practice catching. He tossed the football as high as he could. His rocket legs bringing him to where the ball would drop.

"Even though it is very arrogant of me to say this…I… I have yet to see a person who is faster than me. However if such a Man exists, if such an untouchable person appears before us…" 'Power alone won't be enough to overcome that speed.'

Sena was all set to catch the ball only for it to drop to his side. "I missed it!"

That night…

'Again…' The sound of pounding was heard, Naruto working his steps on a rope ladder. 'Faster…' again and again a timer would sound always just before he reached the end. He finished and grabbed a water bottle. He then began stretching his body with amazingly flexible. His last routine was blocks. He began slowly, each block had a small head each step needed to be precise. The faster and faster he kept moving. His balance was his strength, and tomorrow he hopes he'll be able to show it.

(think of naruto as someone trained in some form of fighting or what not your know naruto and what it could translate into and introduced to the gym life by his mother. most of the work outs will be from what I can find online of actual football related workouts meaning he could just search online for them. just a heads up)

SEISEN STADUM

OUJOU WHITE KNIGHTS VS DEIMON DEVIL BATS.

Ch 4 To grow or to fade…

It was the day of the Deimon vs Oujou game and a TV crew was next to the Entrance to the stadium. A group of girls where being held back by a group of security.

"Oh, here come Oujou."

Oujou arrived in two full buses. Managers and assistants were first off grabbing equipment, using the buses loading ramps. From the side the reporters could only look on in wonder. "Wow! What an entrance. So modernized."

The Oujou team was now stepping off the bus. As soon as Sakuraba got off, all the girls rushed forward and constant flashes could be seen. Eventually he was able to get to the field and the rest of his team. The buses went over to the designated parking area. The entrance now quieter the news crew was waiting for Deimon to arrive. "Wow you'd think they were celebrities?" "Well, it's because there is one."

"Oh here comes Deimon." One of the cameramen called out as another group approached.

Hilarity was the only word to describe it. Two pullable carts placed together were dragged by four poor boys each with dog treat tied to headbands. The fear on their head was seen a moment later as a vicious dog also pulling a cart full of boxes was seen chasing them. It's vicious fangs bared. The embarrassed and stupefied Deimon team was seen inside the first two carts head lowered. A few moments later another person jogged in after the carts giving the reporters a wave as he ran after the carts. His blonde hair and blue eyes stood out to the reporters. Hiruma was whipping the front four.

"Faster or you'll get bitten."

The reporters were in chaos. "What an entrance!" "So primitive."

It was a sunny day. Both teams were preparing equipment and settling everything at the bench. The teams had taken the time to gear up and settle in. There was still time before the game but the stands were almost packed. A few people had come over to the Deimon bench, they were people Naruto had found to record today's game. The people from the last group simply couldn't be here today. So he had gone and found some other people. Sena, who was dressed in his uniform acting his best as shumu, was completely surprised. "Why is the district tournament like this…" Kurita walked over. "It's because of Sakuraba." Mamori was grabbing towels, "Even the TV station is here!" Kurita was walking around on the field. "That's why they got this stadium, huh? This is the first time on natural grass."

On the Oujou bench the coach was directing a group of food service men. "Alright! Two more hours till the game. This will be their last snack! Carbs and vitamin c! Their energy will be maintained precisely!"

Sena felt a big difference in not only the schools clubs. "I can sense the gap between the rich and poor."

"Damn it! I'm getting hungry when I look over there." One of the players was holding his stomach. Mamori grabbed a large bento. "These aren't very lavish…but they are homemade. If you guys don't mind?" Inside were a bunch of rice balls enough for the whole team. Even a mega Kurita sized one. The whole team was very happy and got rowdy as they ate. Even Cerberus was given one. Naruto could only sweat drop looking at the smallish dog, it's body belied a tremendous strength. It was chained with three spikes placed into the ground. Remembering seeing it pulling a cart. Naruto could only think did Hiruma give that thing steroids? Naruto himself was geared up Hiruma said he would play today so he was excited. The glasses that he usually wore were to prevent eye strain (ie sans perscription decrative shit) and were not needed for sport activity. On his right arm was a red arm sleeve to cover up the scars. Over all inside he was very excited.

On the Oujou bench things were a lot less rowdy each player was used to this before game routine. It was part of their normal training this set pregame routine. So they were either eating or drinking their preferred dish. Ootawara looked over at Shin, most of the Oujou team where all geared up. "What's wrong, you're not going to eat? You haven't touched it."

"Sorry, but since I take in the required nutrients with meals on a regular schedule… I can't eat anything else.

Ootawara happily grabbed the lunch box. "Then I'll take it!"

The press swarmed Sakuraba off to the side who was felt cornered by his own clashing view of himself and the way they portrayed him. A commotion occurred at the general entrance.

Ootawara was quick to stand up revealing that he was wearing ill fitting stripped boxers. "Ah! Ah Ha! They came after all!" "Never mind that! Pull up your boxers!" was an ill humor response from behind. 'Too much butt crack'

Up on the stands a group of students were heading to the top of the bleachers. Their uniforms according to one of the informed reporters named them from a well known school. "It's Shinryuuji Naga. According to this both Naga and the White Knights are the two greatest teams in Kantou." Such a famous team was quickly interviewed and to Naga members a hilarious confusion on the reporters info caused endless laughter.

"Sakuraba?" "Pfffft"

"Where's Shin?"

"Get all of Shin's plays"

"There he is."

Secretly amongst the crowd were the students Naruto invited they had been not only given a small lap tripod and Camera along with a small recorder what for only Hiruma would know. With many people holding either camera phones or the occasional video camera, as there was more than one team scouting out the White Knights. But one of these fortunate or unfortunate helpers was crushed near the top next to the horde of Sakuraba fans but below the Shinryuuji Naga team members. With luck commentary from the Naga members might be heard…

Down on the field, both teams were huddling up for final prep talks.

"Listen up, Bastards!" Hiruma slammed a realistic Assault Rifle butt first against the ground.

"Today's game has a different feel from the previous one. We're not just going to play football. This is War!"

Many of the members were shifting nervously between all the first and second years news of last year's game had made its rounds.

"Which means Shin will probably play, right? We should seriously go home."

"I don't want to remember last year's practice game." Naruto sighs internally just before game time and the teams moral was bad, it was making his own excitement dwindle.

Off to the side Sena looked to Kurita for an explanation. "Last year? Did something happen?"

"Two of our helpers got broken bones." Sena felt fear to the vague image of Shin in his memory.

"Relax. Eyeshield 21 will have the ball. Shin will be tackling him only." The group of extra's all sighed together. Naruto could only feel pity well up in his heart for Sena's ill fated inevitable meeting with Hiruma…

"So if anyone was to get broken bones, it would be him."

"I'm so glad."

Sena off to the side was suddenly overcome forced sacrifice syndrome… (fear people fear)

'I have to escape! This is unreasonable! I absolutely have to escape!' Sena silently and sneakily went for his bag. Over hearing the players who were off to the side.

"We could retaliate and get revenge for the broken bones. Wouldn't you like to do that?"

"That's true! We did make it to the 2nd round. If we ran away like this it would be way to humiliating."

These words gave Sena a disturbance in his heart that was set on fleeing.

"If it's Eyeshield 21, I somehow feel like things will turn out all right."

"That's right. He is from Notre Dame!"

His wavering emotions played over his face, a few people walking around the field were startled as he ran by.

Naruto on the other hand could only stare dumbly at every single other person on the team, Notre Dame, broken bones. He wasn't even in Sena shoes and he felt like crying from the sheer baloney background Hiruma was placing on Sena's small but fast body.

 _"The Game Will Start Soon!"_

An announcement played over the fields speakers.

Hiruma who had been organizing the warming up of the players finally noticed Sena had disappeared.

"Hey, where did that fucking midget go!" Kurita noticing sena was gone began to panic.

"Fuc… Midget?" At such foul language Mamori could only blush and stutter. "If you're talking about Sena, He went to buy a Video tape. Don't you dare say that he's not doing his job!" She held up her cell phone with a text from Sena describing just that. With so many cameramen (invited and supplied by Hiruma and Naruto somehow) needing extra tape didn't trigger any suspicion at all.

"You fucking escaped! Didn't youuuuuuuu!?" His already demonic face took on a new level of scary with his anger. Even Kurita in the background seemed to shrivel from the sight.

"Cerberus!"

Cerberus after eating with everyone to prevent accidents had been given a cage to lay in out of the sun. The glow of his fangs and spike collar gave him a corresponding devilish aura as well. Hiruma pulled out a special box full of labeled baggies filled with hairs and people names. Pulling out Sena's, he gave it to Cerberus to smell along with a dog treat as payment. From gods know where he pulled out a double sided axe severing the chains he used to bound Cerberus. (Naruto could only nervously fiddle with his arm as he thinks he saw a baggie with his name on it.)

"Get Him! NOW!"

Releasing the monstrous beast onto the poor helpless tragic weak unsuspecting victim.

Just moments after running off sounds of barking and struggle ensued.

"Huh? Found him already?" For everyone attracted by Hiruma's antics to see the little beast drag Sena now dressed in full Football gear as Eyeshield 21.

Both Hiruma and Kurita were struck speechless and dumb, while others were excited.

"Oh? It's Eyeshield 21!"

"What an elaborate way of making an entrance!"

A small group had walked over, Naruto missed this comical scene as he was giving some last minute pointers to anyone with questions. Hiruma had handed out offensive and defensive positions sometime earlier and some people had some questions. Unfortunately Naruto was thrown into the line as Kurita's left Guard on offense and one of the ends during defense since he not only just got his cast off without Hiruma knowing his other abilities and seeing how the game was going to play he would use Naruto's natural tall athletic body as a shield or possible with his speed someone to pressure the Knights quarterback.

Hearing the cheering for Eyeshield 21 Naruto's group finally came over to see Eyeshield 21 surrounded by others.

"We've been waiting for you! Please show the White Knights what we can do."

"""And please be the sacrifice of shin's tackles."""

Sena cried silent tears. 'That's what they really want me to do.'

Kurita was so excited he ran over. In a whisper only Sena could hear. "Sena-kun I thought you had left."

"Well everyone became so motivated it would have been lame for the Notre Dame hero to run away. Even though the true identity of the Novice false hero is just an errand boy. I would like to give it my best shot." To Kurita Sena's body seemed smaller than usual. "Sena-Kun"

Sena was suddenly thrown forward as he was kicked from behind by Hiruma.

"What? Why is he so mad?"

Hiruma walked off towards the rest of the team. "Huddle!"

"He's not mad." Kurita who came up behind Sena explained, as they walked out to begin the game.

Both teams were huddled, Ootawara was standing center of the white knights. "Ahem. We Pledge victory on our knights Pride. We did not come to fight our enemy. WE CAME TO BEAT THEM!"

In the devil bats huddle Hiruma was finishing the speech. "We didn't come to beat our enemy. WE CAME TO SLAUGHTER THEM!"

"Glory on the…"

"Let's kick their…."

"Kingdom!"

"Asses! Yeah!"

Off to the side the reporters could be heard commenting. "The time has come for the kickoff! I wonder how many points the Oujou White Knights will lead by?"

The kick was up Hiruma was the one positioned to catch the ball, he was then tackled by an opposing player.

Throwing the ball up he could only chuckle. "Heh heh. As expected, it's not going to be like the Koigahama game."

Kurita looked off to the side. "Huh? Shin is on the bench." Hiruma was by far the happiest of the people who saw Shin benched.

Up in the stand commentary: "Ack! Shin is on the bench! They really don't need him since they're playing Deimon but…" "Seriously? I came for nothing.: end

"Here is our chance! Eyeshield 21!" Hiruma screamed out to Sena. "Everyone in this damn stadium is taking us for fools. They think the White Knights will take the win 100-0. Go knock them out of their seats!" Hiruma positioned everyone quickly. Naruto was snug on Kurita's left, his goal for the game was simple don't get hurt and protect Hiruma from the defense.

"SET! Hut Hut Hut Hut…."

Side reporter commentary: "Hut?

"It's the starting signal. It's been decided how many times he says "hut" in advance so these spikes are different" :end

If Naruto was at ease with his position, Sena was feeling out the moment. 'So these spikes are different I can press hard on the ground. I want to quickly try these out!'

"HUT"

The ball was snapped. Both running backs made a move along determined paths. Sena was handed the ball. The line held barely in some places firmly in other places. Sena's quick steps threw up dirt as he ran. Oujou's player converged on Sena the moment he passed the line. Forcing him to change direction. 'I'm surrounded these guys are good!'

Ootawara easily threw off the novice linemen of the Devil Bats finding that Sena was behind him. He took a chance seeing Sena's crappy way of holding the football like a cone. Smacking out of his hand.

With the ball fumbled everyone was after it.

"Get The Ball"

XXXE21XXXE21XXXE21XXXE21XXXE21XXXE21XXXE21XXXE21XXXE21XXXE21XXX

Hope you enjoyed, still working out life and junk and how Naruto will fit into the future story. Peace love and sugar-free gum


End file.
